


My Heart Burns for You, and It's the Worst Thing Ever

by AceofGhosts



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Meis and Gueira trying to be wingmen, Pining, Post-Canon, Power Lesbian Lucia Fex, Slow Burn, ok i lied lucia is a shy lesbian she ended up turning out very differently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofGhosts/pseuds/AceofGhosts
Summary: After the events of the Promare movie, Lio finds himself staying in Galo's apartment for a while. He begins developing feelings, so Meis, Gueira, and an unexpected new ally work with him to reach his goal.Basically, Meis and Gueira are just being chaotic wingmen.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. A Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! Please enjoy it ^^

Lio awoke to the warm sunlight in the window and… silence. No voice to tell him what to burn or how much to burn, just silence. He felt a little bit colder, now. The promare was gone. Amidst his intake of it all, he remembered something-- he was on a couch. Galo’s couch. He slept in Galo’s apartment. His face turned red. When he heard the creak of someone rising from bed in the next room, he hid under the blanket as to mask his rosy cheeks.

“GOOD MORNING!” He heard Galo say. His face cooled, Lio slowly turned to look at the spunky firefighter. “Ah-- were you still asleep? Sorry,” Galo apologized.

“No… I was-- I was just laying down,” Lio sputtered out. “I’ll be ready in just a minute.”

“Alright!” Galo replied. “I’ll make us breakfast in the meantime.”

___________________________

Galo Thymos cannot cook. Lio would be thinking that if he hadn’t survived off of canned foods during his time as the Mad Burnish’s leader, but any home-cooked meal had become a delicacy to him now. It took nearly every fiber in his body not to scarf down the burnt toast and omelette.

Lio’s gaze happened to fall onto Galo’s lips as he stood up from the table, and he couldn’t help blushing. Fleeting memories of the “CPR” Galo gave him while he was at Death’s door came back to him. Quickly turning to the window, he asked a simple question.

“What are you doing today?”

“Oh, me?” Galo began. “I’m heading off to the station.” As he finished the sentence, he seemed to realize something and expressed concern accordingly. “You aren’t spending the entire day by yourself… are you?”

Galo’s eyes were filled with worry. It was unnecessarily adorable to Lio. “N-... No.” He muttered. “I’m going to meet with Gueira and Meis today.”

Immediately, Galo’s face lit up. “Oh, that’s good to hear! I would’ve hated to leave you in the apartment alone.” Lio could tell he was smiling, but he couldn’t keep eye contact with him. “Bye, then!” Galo said, and promptly left for work.

With the mascarade of apathy coming to an end, Lio shoved his face into his hands and groaned in frustration with himself. What were these feelings?

___________________________

Lio had just stepped outside the apartment building when he saw Meis and Gueira walking toward him. Just in time.

Gueira greeted him with the same loyalty as ever. “Yo, Boss!” He said excitedly.

“Yes,” Meis began. “Hello, Boss.” Always formal with him, unless they were riding.

The formalities were a little suffocating. “C’mon, you two,” Lio said. “You don’t have to call me ‘Boss’ anymore. The Mad Burnish are nothing short of disbanded.” He motioned with his hands as if to calm the ex-generals down. They almost seemed saddened by it.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Gueira regretfully agreed. “I don’t think I’ll stop anytime soon, though.”

Meis didn’t say anything, he just nodded in understanding.

The three stood in silence for a moment. It was unusual for them to NOT be plotting their next move as a Burnish biker gang or calculating how long they had before the Freeze Force would find them. They stared at each other until Meis spoke up.

“So… what shall we be doing today?” He asked.

“Hm… I guess… we need new clothes, don’t we?” Gueira suggested. “We could go shopping.”

Lio had no preference to what they would be doing, so he agreed. “That sounds like a fine idea, Gueira.”

“Thanks, Boss!” Gueira replied. He then caught himself. “Wait… it’s just Lio now, isn’t it?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Right…”

Lio didn’t think he would ever understand why Gueira seemed upset by this.

“Anyway, we should get going.” He said. Gesturing for the other two to follow him, he turned in the direction of a mall.

___________________________

Nobody told Lio that Galo frequented the pizzeria downtown. The trio had just gotten done with some shopping and decided to stop for lunch there when Galo and his crew arrived.

“Oh, Lio!” Galo exclaimed. “I had no idea you were here!” He then turned to Meis and Gueira and waved to them.

Using everything in him as to not turn as red as the tomato sauce here, Lio replied.

“I… I didn’t know you ate here. It’s our first time.”

Galo, who seemed to know what he was doing (for once), immediately began a spiel.

“Well, in that case, you should get the Inferno Volcano Margherita Megamax!! We get it every time here. Isn’t that right, guys?” Galo turned to the rest of his entourage.

A girl with blonde, pink-streaked hair who wore a lab coat spoke up. “Yep, Varys here ends up eating one whole all by himself.” She pointed to the large man next to her. He waved, and Lio waved back. He also met eyes with Aina, whom he’d met, and waved at her as well.

The group sat down at the table next to the once-gangsters and began small talk while they waited to give their orders. Fortunately, Galo was positioned in a way where he could not see Lio’s face, so the small ex-burnish let his emotions run free and fill his face with blush. Gueira noticed.

“Oy, Bo-- I mean, Lio! You’re lookin’ a little red, aren’t you? Are you feelin’ alri--”

“Shh!!” Lio interrupted. He didn’t need his feelings broadcast to the world. Gueira was wonderful, but he was a little loud.

“Sorry,” Gueira whispered. “Is something going on?”

“It’s… nothing…” Lio mumbled.

Meis had a look of doubt on his face. “I think I’ve known my boss long enough to know that isn’t the case. What is it? Or rather… _ who _is it?”

Lio didn’t say anything, he just gestured to Galo with his head.

Gueira and Meis looked at each other, then they looked at Lio and grinned.

“He’s not too bad lookin’,” Gueira commented.

“Indeed,” Meis chimed in. “He’s quite the young man.”

“Shut up,” Lio groaned, covering his face with his hands. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. Startled, he whipped around with a small gasp. It was the lab-coat girl.

“Hey,” She said. “Can I sit with you guys?” She seemed down about… something.

Lio nodded. “Sure.”

When the girl sat down, she held out her hand. “I’m Lucia. Lucia Fex.”

Lio shook her hand. “Lio Fotia. What are you here for?”

Lucia sighed and looked down. “I’m having a rough day. I thought it was time for a change of pace.” Her gaze drifted to Aina, who was chatting it up with Galo at the other table. Lio felt a pang of sympathy.

“Would it happen… to have something to do with Aina?” He asked. Lucia nodded.

“Yeah.”

“I think… I might understand what you’re going through.” Lio turned to face Galo, engaged in conversation. Lucia’s eyes lit up.

“You…”

Lio nodded.

Lucia turned to look at Meis and Gueira. They also nodded.

The girl took a deep breath. “Wanna… help each other out?” She asked.

Lio chuckled. “Sure,” he said.


	2. A Flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio takes a nap and wakes up in the middle of the night. Galo isn't home.

Giving his farewells to his ex-generals, Lio went back inside Galo’s apartment with two bags of new clothes. He was exhausted. He dropped the bags next to the couch and plopped onto it, closing his eyes.

When he woke up, it was dark. He was cold. What time was it? He looked at the clock. 1:37 in the morning. Was Galo home? He snored, as Lio found out the night before, but he didn’t hear anything now.

“Galo?” Lio called out. No answer. Lio walked to his bedroom and knocked on the door. “Galo? Are you awake?” No answer again. He went into the room, and nobody was there.

Lio began to notice that it was raining. Hard. Lightning sprinted across the sky and thunder followed. Was Galo stuck in traffic? He couldn’t be. Not at one in the morning. Was he okay? Lio wondered and ran scenarios in his head. He was scared. He burrowed under the covers of Galo’s bed and tried to avoid imagining the worst.

* * *

He had a dream. He dreamed that he was standing next to another version of himself. As a spirit. The other version was dying. Fading away. Kray had just tried to use him to power the Parnassus, but he failed. Galo was there, desperately trying to wake Lio. It was just like before. Using the fire Lio had given him, Galo tried to wake Lio. With a kiss.

Instead, Lio still faded. He became ash, drifting away in the winds.

Galo started crying.

“LIOOOOOOOO!” He screamed.

Lio screamed back. 

He wasn’t dead. 

He was standing right there. 

Next to him.

It was a screaming match, and nobody was the winner.

* * *

“Lio?” A muffled voice called. Lio was being shaken. “Lio? Lio, wake up!”

Lio slowly opened his eyes. Galo. He was worried.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you I was staying overnight at the station. We were worried about that storm. When I came back this morning, you weren’t on the couch so I looked in here. You were asleep, and you were crying.”

Lio touched his face. It was wet with tears.

“Are you okay?” Galo asked. His eyes were drooping in concern.

_ I am now, _ Lio thought.  “...Yes. Yes, I am,” he answered quietly. Galo was here. Galo was safe. Galo was happy. Lio couldn’t help but smile.

“Want to come with me today?” Galo asked.

Lio nodded. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to have angst AT ALL in this fic, oh my god


	3. A Flame

When they walked into the Burning Rescue station, Lio felt a wave of familiarity. He was safe here. He noticed Aina lounging on a couch, Lucia next to her. They waved, and he waved back.

“Welcome to the station!” Galo said. “A lot of the day is just office work or workouts, but it’s pretty nice here.” Galo walked over to Varys and gave him a high five. 

“What are we doing today?” He asked

“Aina wanted your help with some reports. I’m cleaning equipment with Remi.” Varys replied.

“Okay, cool!” Galo said. Walking over to the couch Aina and Lucia were at, he turned to the latter. “Hey, Lucia, are you doing anything right now?” He asked.

Lucia looked up from her phone. “No, why?”

“Keep Lio company for me, will you?” Galo began. “Aina and I need to fill out some reports. Right, Aina?”

“Yeah,” Aina confirmed.

Lucia’s eyes seemed to lose a little light. “Okay, sure. I’ll hang with him.” She said listlessly.

Galo smiled. “Thanks, see you!”

The two firefighters walked off to do their work.

“Are they close?” Lio asked.

“Yeah…” Lucia replied.

Lio sighed. “I know how you feel.” He remembered when he first became the Mad Burnish’s boss. Even though he was the leader, Meis and Gueira always spent time around each other, since they’d known each other much longer. He was lonely.

“What should I do?” Lucia inquired, albeit without much direction.

“Take it slow,” Lio started. “Slide into conversations and spend more time around her. She’ll be closer in time.” If only he could follow his own advice with Galo.

“Okay,” Lucia said. “I’ll try, but…” she sighed. “What if it doesn’t work?”

“You can’t know unless you try,” Lio countered.

“I guess you’re right.” Lucia admitted. She shifted positions to be more comfortable. “Did you get any closer with Galo?” She asked.

Lio remembered the events of the night… and the nightmare… and Galo’s concern in the morning. He supposed it would work. “Yeah, a little,” he said.

* * *

At the lunch break, Lio called Gueira and Meis. They arrived at the station soon after.

Gueira shot finger guns and clicked his tongue. “Yo.”

Meis waved. “What’s up?”

“Let’s talk,” Lio said.

He, Lucia, Meis, and Gueira all sat around the sofa. Aina, Galo, and Remi had gone to get takeout for everyone. Lio had passed, though.

“So, what are we going to do?” Meis asked.

Lio raised an eyebrow. “About what?”

“You know…” Meis made a heart shape with his hands and pointed at Galo, who was turned away at the moment. “You know…?”

“Oh, just drop it.” Lio said bluntly. “This isn’t of your concern.”

“But it _ is! _” Gueira blurted. “You’re our boss, and we want to help you!”

_ “Was. _”

“Oh, right.”

“Gueira has a point. You were our leader, and we won’t let you deal with anything alone. Not now, and not ever.” Meis added.

Lio sighed. “It’s not like this will kill me,” He said. “It’s just… just…” He trailed off. His face was red.

“I think they have a point, Lio.” Lucia said matter-of-factly.

Lio groaned. “Fine, What do you have in mind?”

Gueira and Meis shared a look with each other that instilled fear into Lio’s heart.

“What are you plotting?”

The ex-generals did not answer, they only shared silent looks with each other and nodded. Gestures were made.

Lucia turned to Lio. “Do you know what’s going on?” She asked.

“No. I only know to be afraid.” Lio replied solemnly.

Lucia’s eyes widened. “Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Oh no.” She patted Lio on the back. “Godspeed, Lio Fotia.”

Meis and Gueira finally ended their seemingly telepathic conversation with nods of affirmation, then turned to Lio with eyes filled with what could only be called chaos.

Gueira grinned. “We have a plan, Boss.” 

Lio was too afraid to correct him.

“This… is going to help  _ Lucia _ , right?”

“Yes… after you.”

* * *

Lio’s eye twitched. “You. Are shitting me.”

Gueira laughed. “Absolutely not, Boss! Pretty good, right?”

On the table was a sheet of notebook paper tattooed in steps for an outrageous plan to help Lio get the man of his dreams. Lucia, too, but mostly Lio.

Lio didn’t know what to say. Gueira and Meis looked very proud of their work, but it was…  _ ridiculous. _

The plan went like this:

First, Gueira and Meis would start a fire in a store. Lio would be in said store. Next, Galo, as a part of the Burning Rescue, would rush to the scene, where Lio would just  _ happen _ to be trapped under some rubble, so Galo would save him heroically (there was a doodle showing him carrying Lio in his arms). It would be a very big fire, so Lucia and Aina would be very stressed out. Then, once the ruckus ended, however, they would look at each other and laugh while hugging. Galo, relieved to have Lio safe, would kiss him right then and there. Finally, Gueira and Meis, having escaped the crime scene, would give Lio a box. Lio would open it, proposing to Galo. He would say yes, and it’d be a happy ending! Also, Lucia and Aina would kiss.

Lio let out a long, exasperated sigh. “Gueira. Meis.”

“Yes, Boss?” The duo said in unison.

“Have you ever dated? Anyone? At all?”

“No,” answered Gueira.

“I had a girlfriend once,” answered Meis.

“How long, Meis?” Asked Lio.

“Two weeks.”

Lio’s head fell to the table.

“You two. Are so stupid.”

“We’re back!” Announced Galo. He and Aina were carrying several drinks and bags of food. “Come get what’s yours!”

Lio scrambled to hide the “plan” as Galo walked over to the sofa. He handed him a milkshake.

“Here,” He said. “I know you said you didn’t want anything, but I got this for you anyway. Hope you like vanilla!”

“...Thanks,” Lio said meekly.

When Galo turned around, Lio’s face immediately filled with blush. His comrades couldn’t stop laughing.

“Sh-shut up!!” Lio exclaimed.

He did like vanilla.

It was his favourite.


	4. A Fire (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, i'm busy with schooooooool

The next day was Saturday. Galo still had work, but Lio stayed home. He got a text from Gueira (Galo had helped him set a phone up the night before).

GUEIRA: let us in

LIO: What?

GUEIRA: let us in

Lio looked out the window to see Gueira and Meis on the sidewalk, looking right at him.

When he opened the door, they were grinning like imps.

“What do you want?” He asked.

“We have another plan,” Meis said.

“Please, no.”

But they didn’t listen to him and let themselves in.

“Can’t you go bothe— I mean, help Lucia instead?” Lio asked, exhausted of their shenanigans already.

“We don’t know where she lives!” Meis replied.

“And besides,” Gueira began, “you’re more important to us, Boss!” He gave a thumbs up and a smile.

“For the last time, it’s not Boss anymore! And I keep telling you, I don’t need help!” Lio exclaimed.

“Your happiness is ours, Boss!”

“My happiness would come if you’d drop it already!”

The ex-generals announced their verdict in unison. “No!”

“Now sit down!” Meis said, practically shoving Lio onto the couch.

Gueira and Meis whispered to each other for a moment, then prepared themselves.

Gueira spoke first. “Okay, listen to this, Boss—”

“Lio.”

“Right. Lio. So listen. We send a hitman for Galo—”

“I’m stopping you right there. No hitmen.”

“Damnit!” Meis cried out. There goes at least 16 plans!”

_ “Sixteen?”  _ Lio asked in shock.

“Not enough?” Gueira asked.

“It’s too much.”  _ Is this what I get for having Australian generals from Texas  _ and _ Florida?  _ Lio thought.

“You’ll have to thank us eventually,” Meis said.

“Whatever. Let’s just watch TV,” Lio said, already giving up. He switched on the TV, which happened to be on the news channel.

_ “...Was allegedly started by an Anti-Burnish individual in retaliation, despite the Burnish mutation disappearing in all who had it previously.” _

“What? What’s going on?” Asked Gueira.

“A fire, it seems,” Meis replied.

Lio sighed. “Anti-Burnish? Give us a break.”

The TV’s cameras switched to show Burning Rescue vehicles arriving on the scene. Galo must be there.

_ “The Burning Rescue members are now being dispatched to save any survivors and stop the fire. The perpetrator is nowhere to be found.” _

Nowhere to be found? Lio found that slightly concerning, but didn’t let it get to him.

Galo was shown to be rushing into the fire. Lio held his breath.


	5. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you need content, i just noticed this pretty huge plothole, let's update
> 
> also sorry i've been super busy with school they thought i was good at reading in 4th grade and now we are here

SOOoo lio is staying with galo, right? well i COMPLETELY forgot about cleanup when i started writing this so i'm going to explain it this way:

during cleanup, lio, gueira, and meis didn't live anywhere they were like two rats and a cat just existing wherever they wanted

gueira and meis bought an apartment and lio was like "oh wait. i need to do that" and galo, our glorious boy, offers lio the option of sleeping on his couch for a while and he was like "hell yeah" so here we are


	6. A Fire (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio rushes into danger as Galo gets himself put in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking through while this thing was on hiatus! With the quarantine, it became much easier to find a window for my free time, but even then, I just wasn't inspired enough to write. Thankfully, the Promare Watch Party relit my fire and now I'm back at it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Naturally, the cameras didn’t follow Galo inside, and Lio resented them for that. He was so concerned for Galo’s safety that he would have walked to the fire himself to protect the firefighter. If he didn’t have any common sense, that is. Apparently, he was also sweating because Meis inconspicuously went to the kitchen to grab a paper towel and wipe it off his face.

“Gah! Meis, you don’t need to cater to me! I’m fine!”

“I can still be concerned for you, sir.”

Lio sighed and tried to relax.

Gueira opened his mouth rather meekly. “Hey… L-Lio… shouldn’t we change the channel? It’s a little…. Oh I don’t know...”

“No.”

“But, Boss! Are you sure we should be watching thi--” Meis grabbed Gueira’s shoulder before the man could finish.

“Now, Gueira,” he whispered, “It’s in our best interests to let the boss do as he wishes right now, even if it’s not comfortable for us. He’s concerned for Galo’s safety, and if he wants to see this through to the end, then so be i--”

** _ BOOM!_ **

Lio’s breathing hitched, and the ex-generals whipped their heads to the TV. The building had just exploded. Tumbling to the floor, Lio crawled from the couch until he was mere millimeters from the screen.

_ “The office building has now exploded! Authorities are unsure if the lone Burning Rescue member and survivors are safe or if they have been lost to the flames, but we are hoping that--” _

The reporter was cut off by the slam of a door. Gueira and Meis scrambled to follow the culprit of it in order to stop him from putting himself in danger.

“LIO!” Gueira shouted.

“Lio! You can’t get yourself hurt, too!” Meis pleaded. Both he and Gueira struggled to keep Lio from speeding away on the bike he’d been gifted by the Burning Rescue.

Lio yanked himself away from the others’ grip. “Galo’s in danger! I have to help!”

Meis grabbed his arm. “But you can’t rush in like this! The other members will help--”

“I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!” Lio yelled. He kicked Meis away and got on his bike, pushing it as fast as he could towards the clouds of smoke in the sky.

* * *

When he got there, first responders were guarding the area from outsiders. That wasn’t going to stop Lio. He dashed through crowds and slid under the police tape that made a futile attempt to block him. Paramedics and officers shouted at him to stop, but he wouldn’t listen. He ran into the dying building.

The fire was hot. It was scorchingly so. This was new to Lio, but he pretended he couldn’t feel it. He had to find Galo.

“Galo!” He shouted. “Galo! Where are you!”

“Help… me…” he heard a voice say. He turned to see not Galo, but a man trapped under rubble.

Lio stopped to help him get out. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He lifted the fallen ceiling that laid on top of the man and pulled him out. “Can you walk?” Lio asked. The man nodded. Lio pointed to the way he came. “Go that way, and stay low. I’ve got to find other people.”

“Thank you…” the man said, smiling weakly. He quickly limped out of the inferno. Lio started running again.

He came across other survivors, helping them as he could. One could not walk. It was a young adult woman who had her legs broken in the carnage. Lio carried her to another survivor who was fine, and they left. It was not until Lio was deep into the flames when he found Galo. He had passed out.

“Galo! Are you okay? Wake up, Galo!” Lio pleaded. He shook Galo, and heard him groan.

“...Lio…?” Galo struggled to say.

Lio put his finger over Galo’s lips. “Not now. I have to get you out of here. Let’s get you up.” Lio pulled Galo to his feet and put his arm around his shoulders. As he began to lead him out, the ceiling started to collapse. So did Lio’s heart. He tried to escape as fast as he could, and when he thought all hope was lost…

“I’ve got you! Get out of here, guys!”

Lio looked up to see the hero of the hour: Varys! He laughed out of relief.

“You’re just in time,” Lio said, smiling.

“One more second and you’d be crushed. Glad I made it! Now GO!” 

Lio nodded and patted Galo on the back. “Can you run?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Galo replied.

“Good, because I’m getting you out.” Lio began to run out as fast as Galo could handle. “Try to stay with me!” He exclaimed.

“Try..?” Galo huffed. “I  _ will _ stay with you.”

Galo then pushed himself as much as he could, pulling Lio with him and making a beeline for the exit.

“G-Galo!” Lio exclaimed.

“D-... Don’t worry! I can make it!” Galo replied reassuringly. And make it he did. Before Lio could object, they were out of the building.

Lio stared at Galo with mixed feelings of love and anger. He was angry that Galo would put himself into danger so willingly, but he was happy that the same gumption got him out of it. He smiled before stumbling and passing out on top of Galo, who caught him before doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write any angst. I really wasn't. At least it's not too bad, right?


	7. A Conflagration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio wakes up.

“..o!”

“Li…”

“Lio!!”

Lio’s eyes burst open. What happened? Where was he? There was a shadow looming over him, and it took his eyes a few seconds to adjust before realizing it was Lucia.

Lucia had a huge smile on her face. “Lio!”

Lio smiled back at her, and tried to sit up to be at her level. However, something kept him down.

“What’s--” Lio began. He craned his neck to see that Galo had strewn himself over Lio’s chest, and he was out cold.

“Sorry about that,” Lucia apologized. “He’s been waiting for you to wake up for forever. He wouldn’t even eat!”

Lio croaked. “M-my… my arms...” They were numb from Galo being on top of him.

Lucia’s eyes widened. “O-oh! Right.” she laughed. Lucia tapped Galo’s shoulder and he shot up so fast he’d have gotten whiplash.

“What’s wrong?!” Galo shouted. “Is Lio oka--” He stopped his spiel when he noticed Lio looking at him. Galo’s eyes welled up with tears.

“Hey, Galo,” Lio said.

“LIO!!” Galo squealed. No words could express how happy he sounded.

Lucia giggled. “You guys look busy. I’ll head out, in that case. I have some business to take care of.” She winked at Lio. That could only mean she’d gotten closer with Aina. If Lio could move his arms, he’d punch air in excitement and jealousy.

After Lucia had gone, Galo and Lio spent several minutes just looking at each other, both of them smiling stupidly. Then, Galo finally spoke.

“I heard what you did back there. It totally ruled.”

Lio giggled. “Didn’t it?”

Galo laughed with him.

"By the way..." he asked. "Would you wanna go with me for dinner... sometime? You know, when you're well enough and all that."


End file.
